A user searching an information resource (e.g., database) may encounter challenges. One such challenge may be that a search mechanism (e.g., a search engine) that is utilized to search the information resource may return search results that are of little interest to the user. For example, the search mechanism may respond to a query from the user with search results that contain data items that cover a spectrum wider than the interests of the user. The user may experiment by adding additional constraints (e.g., keywords, categories, etc.) to the query to narrow the number of data items in the search results; however, such experimentation may be time consuming and frustrate the user. To this end, the information contained in the data items sand the queries entered by a user to search for the data items may be processed with rates that enable the search mechanism to return search results that are more relevant to the user. For example, the rules may be authored to ensure that a data item entered by a seller and including a text description “BRN shoes” is identified responsive to a query that is entered by a buyer and that includes the keywords “brown shoes.” Typically such rules may be authored by a category manager who is aware of the language used in a particular subject area. Nevertheless, in some instances, the category manager may find the authoring of such rules to be difficult and time consuming.